Here Be Dragons
by X59
Summary: WARNING: Night of the Dragon & Wrath of the Lich King Spoilers! A poetic tribute for the dragonflights. Chapter 6 for the dragons serving Azeroth's One True King.
1. Blue

Ancient guardians of magic they are.

The are stalwart in their sacred duty.

Nearly obliterated from the dark betrayal.

The dark betrayal of their brothers.

The fell into the endless sorrow.

Their might leader driven insane and lost.

Lost without their blessed leader to guide them.

In that weakness the dark creatures of death slaughtered them.

Arose them from the dead in the dark king's service.

Yet through the princess the spell-weaver has regained his sanity.

In the rise of their new dawn.

They declare war on all magic users.

They see themselves as the only ones worthy to weild the ancient art of magic.

Those who side and serve them are granted the honor of weilding magic.

The other brothers and sisters have risen to drive them back from their crusade.

They stand alone.

Enemies of the Horde.

Enemies of the Alliance.

Enemies of the Wyrmrest Accord.

Yet hope remains.

For all not have joined the Spell-Weaver's crusade.

Through the guardian of the sunwell.

Hope shall come and with it a brighter future for them.

The Blue Dragonflight.


	2. Black

Chosen to guide and protect the earth.

They were proud and did their noble duty.

Then it happened.

Their noble leader fell pray to the whispers.

The destructive whispers of the old gods.

Which the rest of the flight fell pray to later.

In a battle between the childern of the night and demonic forces of the legion.

They along with their brothers and sisters came.

In the mist of the battle their master the Earth-Warder attacked all.

Demon, Night Elf, their fellow brothers.

The Earth-Warder was no more.

All that was left was the Destroyer.

They quickly joined their lord in his madness.

They nearly completely destroyed their brothers in blue.

Their actions heralded the end of the age of dragons.

When the demonic controlled horde entered their world.

They quickly manipulated them into enslaving their sisters of the red.

They soon joined the forces of the Horde on their homeworld.

When the portals transformed the land into the shattered realm of Outland.

Some remained like the Baron, but others returned to Azeroth with their lord.

Through the aid of the Alliance their red brethern would be free.

The leader of Red, Blue, Bronze, and Green sent the Destroyer into hiding.

They began descending into a civil war for control.

The Patriarch's childern arose to guide them.

Through the efforts of the mighty Horde and the noble Alliance.

They have been defeated.

Their dark master remains in hiding in Grim Batol.

Reshaping the Twilight Dragonflight.

They have sent Nalice to Wyrmrest Accord.

They are the mad.

They are destructive incarnate.

They are the mightiest of flights.

The Black Dragonflight


	3. Twilight

Unnatural they are.

Not an original dragonflight.

They were born by Destroyer's former mate.

From the eggs of the five great flights.

The vile Sintharia used them combined with Balacgo's Bane.

As well as the remnants of the Demon Soul.

The eggs and the draconic artifacts were not alone.

They were used in conjuncture with a child of Outland.

A member of the netherwing flight.

They look like their brothers and sisters in black.

Though they glow with three different lights.

Greenish, red, or amethyst.

Brave heroes arose and destroyed them.

One of their own destroyed their "mother."

The shards of the soul and the bane were destroyed.

The remaining eggs of their flight were rescued.

Rescued by Deathwing himself.

The dark dragon aspect intends to make them greater than ever.

To make them the perfect dragonflight.

Their future is uncertain.

Their are being forged into a dark destiny.

The Twilight Dragonflight.


	4. Bronze

Childern of time.

Led by the mighty Timeless One, Nozdormu

Once they along with their brothers were reunited in the age of dragons.

Then it happened.

The terrible destructive draconic civil war.

The war has ended and is still being fought.

Now for them they are protectors.

Ancient protectors of the mystical gates of the caverns.

The caverns of time.

They seek to keep the timeline pure and uncurropted.

Yet their are those who wish to alter the paths of time for their own.

A mysterious new dragondlight flight.

Bearing the name Infinite.

They seek to destroy the timeline.

Their beloved leader is missing.

His son and mate have arisen to protect them.

Protect them from the Infinite.

Brave and noble heroes of Azeroth has risen to the call.

The call to aid.

Now they must fight their brothers and sister once again.

This time not in black, but in blue.

One of their own figured out the secret to discover the leader of Infinite.

A familiar face was spotted.

The Timeless One.

The one who sent the brave heroes of the Alliance and the Horde sees that the Lord of Time is fighting againts the Infinite.

Yet the childern of time may have to see the truth.

For their is a sense of familiarity.

They are the childern of time.

Protectors of the Caverns of time.

The blessed Nozdormu could be the master of the Infinite Dragonflight.

Or not.

Still their future is uncertain.

They are the timeless ones.

The Bronze Dragonflight.


	5. Red

Childern of life.

Glorious wonderful eternal life.

Sons and Daughters of the Life Bringer.

The darkness has come to in so many ways.

Your brothers in black betraying you.

Slaying many of your brave kin.

The demonic Horde controlling you.

Forcing to carry out its dark work.

Yet you are wise.

You do not blame the new Horde.

For the sins of the past.

You have seen your sisters in green.

Falling into the nightmare's curroption.

Now a new tragedy has be fallen thee.

Your brothers and sisters in blue.

Have decided that magic contained.

They will kill all who do not submit to their will.

The great queen of life is filled with sorrow.

For the actions of her brother.

She does what she has to do.

She has formed the Wyrmrest Accord to fight off her brothers mad plan.

All have joined even black, and some blue.

She who is life has prepared.

The flight will obey her commands.

Alexstrasza is their wise caring queen.

They are the protectors of life.

They have been forced to kill their brothers and sisters.

Brothers and Sisters in Blue and Black.

They pray Green will not join the list.

They are the guardians of life.

The Red Dragonflight.


	6. Death

Childern of the damned.

Childern of death.

The childern of the one true king.

Draconic sons and daughters of the Lich King.

Fate is unkind to you.

As you unite in undeath.

To carry out his orders.

Of pain and destruction.

Of havok and terror.

Of oblivion and torment.

Mighty and noble Sapphiron slain and reborn in his service.

Sarathstra the Scourge of the North assaults the horde.

The ancient mate of the spellweaver, arises in his service.

Sindragosa the Frost Queen, the Queen of the Frostbrood.

She is their queen.

The queen of all dragons in undeath.

The mighty Frost Wyrms.

Former childern of the spell weaver.

The powerful Emberwyrm.

Former childern of life.

The fearsome Magmawyrm.

Former childern of the earth.

The have no real name.

They serve without thought.

They serve Azeroth's one true king.

They after a fashion can be known.

The Death Dragonflight.


	7. Infinite

Their master is shrouded in mystery.

Their goals hidden from all, but themselves.

They seek to alter the destiny of Azeroth.

They desire the death of the curropted Medivh.

They wish to slay Prince Arthas during his infamous purge.

They have decided to stop the redemption of the noble Horde.

By killing its future Warcheif, Thrall.

Their ancestory shrouded.

Only rumors to where they began.

Are one of the other flights from the dawn of Azeroth?

Curropted Bronze Dragons who now seek to alter time?

Agents of Deathwing?

Or even agents of the Old Gods?

No one but they know the truth.

A new deadly rumor, with grave evidence has surfaced.

The Noble Lord of Time, Nozdormu.

Could be their mighty master.

They seek the destruction of the time line.

They are shrouded in mystery.

They are but mere servents of an even greater being.

They are go by one terrifying name.

Infinite.

For they are eternal.

The Infinite Dragonflight.


End file.
